It is known that movement of a derrick, crane, and the like can be controlled from a location remote from the control center situated on the body of a truck, or other movable base on which a derrick, crane or other functional device is mounted. This method has been used to improve the efficiency of the operator in effectively manipulating the functional device. Such remote operation necessitates special procedures whereby the operator is protected from electrical current encountered if the derrick, or other portion of the truck inadvertently comes into contact with high tension wires or other sources of electrical energy.
Likewise it is known to use fiber optic cables to transmit instructions from a remote controller to the control center situated on the body of a truck and ultimately to the derrick or other functional device. Fiber optic cables overcome the disadvantages presented by bulkier hydraulic and electrical lines in that they are more flexible and are nonconducting.
Unfortunately the worker handling the fiber optic cables of a remote controller has, up to now, been faced with the problem of how to store the fiber optic cable between uses in such a way that damage is not done to the cable thereby causing a breakdown in the control system and a resultant shutdown of the derrick, crane, etc. for repairs. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a convenient method of safely storing the fiber optic cable between uses. A further object of this invention is to provide a means whereby the fiber optic cable can be rolled and unrolled easily and conveniently in the field without damage to the cable. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the constructions and methods hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated in the following claims.